


I Miss Her

by goldenkc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, brotp scydia, i just love scydia a lot so have a fic, i just miss allison a lot okay?, lowkey fluffy, lowkey sad, minor Stydia - Freeform, minor scira, the main focus is scydia and how they cope with allison's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: the second anniversary of allison's death approaches while the pack is off school for spring break. lydia's having trouble coping and scott's there to help her.





	I Miss Her

**Author's Note:**

> this is set two years after allison's death, so it's 2014. everyone's in their first year of college but they're all home for spring break 
> 
> (and i know their breaks don’t overlap for their schools but just pretend, okay?)

Lydia stood in her kitchen, staring blankly out the window with her hands in a sink full of soapy dishes. She was in the middle of washing them when she'd caught a glimpse at the calendar on her fridge.

_March 10th._

The anniversary was coming up.

Lydia had practically just shut down. Her mind was racing with images and memories of her late best friend. If she focused hard enough, she could still hear her laugh.

She'd been staring out that window for about fifteen minutes when Stiles came in the room, worried when he hadn't heard any noise from the sink.

"Lydia?" he called, getting no answer. He slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lydia?" he repeated in a softer tone.

She turned her head quickly, finally looking at him, and hummed in response.

He gave her a small smile, concerned about the strawberry blonde. "You spaced on me there. You okay?" She nodded dismissively, continuing with the dishes, and her silence was really starting to worry Stiles. "Then why are your eyes glossy?"

Lydia sighed, halting her actions. "It's March 17th in a week," she said quietly.

Stiles took in a deep breath, nodding his head and suddenly unable to look his girlfriend in the eyes. "Yes, it is. You wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm good. It just... kind of hit me how close it was getting."

It was quiet for a few moments, then Stiles cleared his throat. "Do you want me to dry?" he offered.

She smiled at him, handing him a plate. "Yes, please."

* * *

Scott sprung up in his bed--panting, sweating, his brain reeling from the distorted memory of dream he'd just had. He glanced over at the clock: 4:15AM.

"Scott?" Kira grumbled from beside him. She sat up; concerned with the boy who clutched his hand to his chest, as if that would slow his heart rate.

He looked to his left, putting a hand on Kira's knee. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"Nightmare."

"What about?" she inquired.

He didn't answer that question. Instead he said, "The anniversary is in a few days."

"Oh," she said quietly. Kira was quiet a moment, unsure how to continue. Then she spoke, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It'll be two years but it's..." he trailed off, shaking his head with a sigh. "I don't know."

"Still fresh," she finished for him.

He nodded, patting her leg. "Yeah. I'm sorry for waking you."

"No, no, it's okay, really. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Sure," he said through a yawn, making his girlfriend chuckle softly.

He faced away from her, and she curled against his back, snaking an arm across his waist. He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Scott sat on the couch of the Martin household beside Lydia watching movies. She'd wanted to hang out and asked him to spend the day with her. She had barely seen him during the school year and their schedules never lined up.

Scott kept looking over at Lydia, noticing that something was off about her. There was anxiety, a hint of anger, and... a lot of sadness.

"Lydia?" She turned to him, asking what was up. "Talk to me. Please?"

She sighed as she paused the movie. "Tomorrow... it'll be two years since..."

He nodded, speaking softly, "I know."

She lowered her head, playing with the hem of her skirt. "I miss her," she whispered as her eyes brimmed with tears.

He moved closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I do, too."

Lydia looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears not to fall. "God, I think about her every day. Does it get any easier?"

"Eventually. Once we've healed. It's only been two years, no one expects us to be over it yet," he said. Lydia stared at him, wondering when he'd gotten so wise. "How's Stiles?" he asked.

She shook her head, saying, "He doesn't like talking about it. He doesn't say it, but I know he still feels guilty. He loved her, too, you know?"

Scott nodded, remembering the times right after it had happened when he'd walk into Stiles' bedroom and see him throwing books or punching walls. Stiles was so guilt ridden after it happened, and he constantly needed reminding that it wasn't his fault.

"And Kira?" Lydia asked.

"She didn't know her that well, but I think she's just waiting for me to break. It's like she's stepping on glass whenever I mention it or the anniversary comes up." Lydia nodded, understanding what he was going through. "What about Malia?"

"She only met her once, but Malia understands what we're going through." Lydia paused, then smiled and said, "She's oddly sympathetic and her cautiousness around the topic makes me a little uneasy."

"How so?" Scott asked through a chuckle.

"She's just always so blunt that it's weird when she filters herself."

Scott understood, laughing softly. He patted her shoulder as she pressed play on the movie. Lydia said that she was alright, that she just needed to talk to someone. And Scott was more than happy to be that someone.

* * *

The two ended up passing out on the couch. Lydia's head was in on a pillow on his lap, and Scott's torso was twisted uncomfortably so not to bother the girl on his legs.

He didn't mind it. He woke first, stretched and smiled down at her. He softly pushed the hair that had fallen in her face. Lydia's eyes slowly opened and she muttered a good morning.

"Hey, would you mind moving? I'd like my legs back," he said with a smirk.

She chuckled, rising into a stretch. She got up to go to her kitchen, saying she'd make them a couple cups of coffee. He followed her to the island, and sat on a bar stool.

"Do you want to go to her grave today?" he asked slowly.

Lydia nearly dropped the empty coffee mug. "Oh, um, I don't know, I--" she stuttered.

"Have you still not been? Since the funeral?" Scott asked, knowing the answer as soon as the question left his lips.

She turned around to face him and shook her head.

"I could go with you, if you want," he proposed. "It might be good for you to... talk to her."

"Do you visit often?"

He nodded. "I leave flowers every couple months, and talk to her a bit. It feels like she's there, and it's nice to think she can hear me. It's just how I cope," he said with a one-shouldered shrug.

"I get it. My way of coping is avoiding the topic altogether."

"Has your mom tried getting you to talk about it?"

Lydia scoffed with a small nod. "Every chance she gets. She doesn't think it's _healthy_ for me to keep my feelings bottled up."

"Well, she's right," he said playfully.

"Don't start," she warned, pointing a finger at him. She paused, and nodded with a smile. "Yes, I will go with you to the grave. But let's have breakfast first," she declared, to which Scott agreed.

* * *

Lydia drove the two of them to the cemetery where Allison was buried. She put the car in park, trying to steady her breathing.

Scott sat beside her with hydrangeas in his lap. He put his hand on the door handle and Lydia reached out for his forearm.

"Wait," she said, trying to breathe normally.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Scott asked, suddenly alarmed at his friend's expression.

"I just... I just need a second."

"Yeah, of course," he said, nodding.

Scott watched the way Lydia's eyes bored across the cemetery and he picked up on her accelerated heart rate. He turned to her, feeling the need to say something-- _anything_ \--that could bring her comfort in that moment.

"Look, I know it's going to be difficult, after not being here for two years, but... I'm right here, okay? If you need to cry, you can have my shoulder. If you want to leave, we'll go when you say. And if you want to stay for hours, I'll sit beside you. I'm with you, okay? Just breathe, you'll be alright."

She nodded, squeezing his forearm lightly as she gave a small smile. "I love you, Scott. I don't say it often, but I do. You're one of my best friends, and thank you for always being there."

He smiled at her, his heart warming because he'd rarely hear such affection from the girl. "I love you, too, Lydia. And I'll always be here for you." He reached forward, kissing her temple.

She took a couple more moments before she finally decided she was ready. They exited the car and Scott offered her his arm.

Scott took Lydia down the path to the grave, then he placed the flowers in front of the tombstone. Lydia took note of the engraved words, and smiled as she remembered when Chris Argent had suggested them.

_Celestine Allison Argent_

_March 19, 1994 - March 17, 2012_

_Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes_

They sat there, talking about everything. Lydia and Scott spoke aloud about their courses and classmates and professors and campuses. They spoke about everything they'd want to talk to her about if she'd been sitting in front of them.

Lydia turned to Scott with a smile on her face. "Thank you for bringing me here. I really needed this."

Scott slid his hand into hers, smiling back. "I'm glad I could help."

They missed Allison deeply. But they had each other, and that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s all! i hope you enjoyed, feel free to kudos and leave some feedback :) 
> 
> (and if anyone’s wondering where i got allison’s full name from, it was said on will wallace’s twitter account)


End file.
